Spinning
by MissAnomaly
Summary: Camp Rock 2008 brought Shane a new direction. 2009 gave Jason his birdhouse. 2010 threw something at Nate that made his head spin. Sequel to Butterfly. Written for LaPaige’s 101 Prompts Challenge. Check that out, it's awesome, *wink*. R&R please..


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N : __Well, like I've mentioned.. __A sequel to Butterfly, Yay! Haha.. You don't actually have to read Butterfly before this, of course it's best if you read Butterfly then leave a review and then read this and leave a review as well but you know, whatever, *hint hint..* Haha.. Anyway… this one is specially dedicated to __**bruisedskies,razzledazzle96, LaPaige and NickJonas'girl02**__ for reviewing Butterfly and especially to __**LaPaige **__for wanting a sequel__. *winks! Thank you guys so much for reviewing, you have no idea how much that means to me and this one is for you so I hope you like it._

_What else what else? Oh yeah, if you've read Butterfly, then don't worry, this is not NEARLY as long but still, it's about give or take.. 2k? So, yeah, hope it's not too droning for y'all._

_Okay, so thank you for reading, please leave a review, love it, hate it, drop a penny at the end by clicking the little review button. Reviews are so very much loved and appreciated, as are constructive criticism. _

_P/S : Reviewee's get more loves. *Wink.. Lol!_

_Hokay, so that's it, enjoy.._

**Spinning.**

"I guess I'll see you in class," the girl with the purple highlights turned to face the curly brown headed male as they approached a door at the end of the hallway.

"Oh come on, Mac," he whined using her nickname he had become so accustomed to using lately.

"Nate, I told you I can't," she stated.

"I can't believe you're not coming in," he gasped, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I'm letting you see the inside of a counselor's room, and you're turning it down?" he asked, feigning shock.

"I told you I've practice in the morning and it's already like past midnight,"

"You'll do just fine," Nate waved off dismissively, before settling his hands on her shoulder, preventing her from leaving.

"No.. I.. Look, I've never told anyone before but I've stage fright, okay, I can't do public speaking without my lunch spewing all over the front row, let alone sing and dance on a stage with the entire camp watching," Mackenzie explained.

"You're kidding, right," Nate asked, "Cause you haven't stopped talking since like the moment I met you,"

"Well you don't make me nervous, what makes me nervous is the thought of singing off key or falling flat on my face in front of everyone on stage, so to prevent that, I need as much practice as I can," she rambled on.

"Well for what it's worth, I loved dinner tonight,"

His hands slid down her shoulders, trailing the sides of her arm.

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"Have I told you I've never had Sri Lankan food before?" he asked, changing the subject quickly as his hands settled on hers.

"I thought you'd like it,"

"And I appreciate you lying to me and answering chicken each time I asked you what we were eating,"

"Well, 15 courses, one of them is bound to be chicken," Mackenzie shrugged, smiling, catching on to where the conversation was going.

"And that dessert.." he went on, closing his eyes as if still savoring the taste in his mouth as Mackenzie's grin split wider, "Where do you find places for food like that?" he asked, voice in awe.

"Do you really think that you could keep talking long enough for me to forget I can't come in?" she questioned.

"Well I've seen my Jason do it before thought maybe it was an inane band trait," he explained.

"Well I guess it isn't," she teased.

"Just for an hour," Nate bargained, leaning his head closer.

"No," she tried to pull away but he held her hands tightly in his.

"Half an hour?"

"No," she chuckled.

"15 minutes," he continued, with a note of confidence in his voice, as if sealing a deal.

"I told you, I need to be focused for practice," she tried backing away from the room door and he pulled her back hands still clasp closely together.

"Okay, okay, an hour then," he relented and Mackenzie simply chuckled.

"You're getting better at this," she commented on his senseless bargaining skills.

"Oh, hey, I have something for you," Nate said, voice lighting up as if he just remembered something.

"You are not going to tempt me in," Mackenzie announced with an air of finality.

"Then wait out here," he offered instead, confident that she'll stay, with her curiosity, she was bound to stay just to find out what it was before calling it for a night. If he played his card right, he may even get her into the room to talk for a few more hours, but she seemed serious enough about practice and decided against it.

"Fine," she replied after pondering for a few seconds with her eyes narrowed and eyebrows kinked, as if assessing the possible threats that she faced staying.

"Fine," he repeated, smiling as he let go of her hands, satiated that her curiosity will persuade her to stay.

"Fine," she replicated his tone as he disappeared behind his dorm door with her outside waiting. She heard some shuffling noises before he emerged from the other side.

"Wow, you went shopping?" Mackenzie asked, surprised seeing the rather large bag he had emerged from the room with. She never really pegged him for a guy who'd go shopping, more of the kind of guy who had his shopping done for him by a personal shopper, or a stylist or like just get tons of the free stuff sent t him by the sponsors and major brands and labels, which made his answer even more surprising.

"Actually I did," he said as he passed the bag over to her hands.

"For me?" she asked as she took the bag.

"For you,"

"Impressive, so what's the occasion?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Why does it have to be an occasion?" he questioned instead.

She gasped as she pulled out a squarish box within the large paper bag, "You did it; you brought me the head of Alfredo Garcia," she joked, doe eyed in wonder.

"Just open it, Mac," Nate chuckled, taking the largish paper bag from her and throwing it back into the room.

"Wow, cool, a bag," she said in a singsong voice as she pulled out the gift which was in a protective white bag.

"Look inside," he urged.

"Wow, cool, a bag," she repeated as she pulled out the actual bag he intended to give her from within.

"You like it?" he asked, almost holding his breath for the answer.

"Hello, I'm a girl it's a purse," Mackenzie stated as a matter of factly gesturing at herself and the purse.

"Not just a purse, it's a Birkin bag," Nate explained though he was pretty sure it didn't make much sense to her anyway. Her face lighted up as she looked up from the bag. She was gorgeous. But she was more than just a pretty face, she was smart; so much smarter than any other girl he knew. She was witty and talked a million miles a minute, and yet he always found himself listening to every single word. And she was interesting; Mackenzie was absolutely outrageous and cared about the important things so he doubted she owned or even knew anything about Louis Vuitton let alone Birkin.

"I went to school with a guy named Birkin," she offered.

Bingo,he thought, but entertained her anyway, "I don't think it's the same Birkin," Nate explained.

"You sure?" she asked, eyes narrowing again and he contemplated on whether Mackenzie was just screwing with him.

"Unless his first name was Hermes and you're about 30 years older than I think you are then, yeah, pretty sure," he reiterated what he was pretty sure of.

"Well his name wasn't Hermes, but I am older than people make me out to be," she stated.

"Is that so?" Nate asked, raising his eyebrows, she just couldn't get any cuter, he thought.

"Yeah, do you know people actually think I'm still in middle school?" Mackenzie shared, "Absolutely ridiculous right?!" she vented, but even with the outraged tone of voice, with petite form, and the look on her face which was almost comical, it was absolutely difficult to believe that she actually was angry. He bit back a smile.

"Well you are very.." he started teasingly but got cut off abruptly.

"Julio!" she cried out.

"What?"

"Julio Fernandez Birkin, that was his name," she snapped her fingers as her eyes slid off to a distance, smile lighting up her features as though recalling a distant happy memory.

"Oh, we're still on Birkin?" he questioned, smiling to himself. Never a dull moment, he thought.

"He was a transfer student in my English class which was ironic because he didn't speak a word of it," Mackenzie started, "And I never understood any of what he said and at one point I think he thought I was his girlfriend because I just nodded at everything he said just to shut him up so I may actually have said yes to being his girlfriend because he followed me around for an entire week and then he got transferred back to - which was a shame because he was really growing on me too," she went on and he frowned ever so slightly, feeling a slight twitch in his hand and ignoring the urge to ball it into a fist.

"Ah... So.. Why are you smiling?" he asked noticing the smirk she had on her face as she stared intently at him.

"You are very cute when you're jealous," she stated with a grin.

"I am not jealous of a guy you went to high school with and sat next to for English and never spoke the similar language with," Nate defended himself huffily.

"Fine, so what's your decision about trying to persuade me to stay and skip my morning practice gonna be depending on?"

"On what's gonna happen," he replied promptly, knowing exactly what he was gonna attempt.

"When?" she quirked her eyebrow.

"Now," he whispered and moved his face so dangerously close to hers that their noses were close to touching. Nate fought hard to suppress a chuckle, he couldn't help it, the girl with purple highlights looked like a little girl about to learn something new, wide eyed and nervous. But just as he thought that she couldn't look any cuter, he saw the flash of excitement in her eyes as she watched him lean closer, and fought the urge to chuckle yet again.

Nate could feel her breathing against his face as he leaned in further and lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

Almost as if in reflex to his touch, her eyes fluttered close as he tilted his head, gently grazing her lips against his, and her lips parted to his touch, responding to his mouth, softly, warmly. He pulled away gently and went back with slightly more vigor, her lips expectant against his as he pulled her face harder, tangling it into her purple highlights.

Mackenzie raised her hands to hook around his neck as her lips parted for further exploration of one another's mouths.

Idly wondering if they were going too fast, Nate pulled away slightly when her hands raked through his hair tugging at the brown locks and tilted her head allowing for his tongue to sweep over her lips, sending tingles down his pine.

The kiss built in passion and gained in fervor, stealing one another's breath.

He only pulled away when the need for air was too great and she seemed equally as out of breathe as he was. Exhausted the just stood there with their foreheads against one another.

"Well, I'm glad you decided on the more hands on approach," Mackenzie grinned letting out a shuddering breath.

"Yeah?" he asked, breathless still.

"Yeah," she replied before gripping on his leather jacket with one fist, urgently pulling his mouth onto hers again as their bodies pressed impossibly close to one another. He smiled into the kiss and she smiled against his smile before moving her hands up to the nape of his neck, raking through his mess of a hair again.

"Well at least whatever happens, we'll know this'll always work," Nate whispered as he softly pulled away for breath before continuing his assault on her lips, not that she was complaining of course. She laughed into the kiss at his comment, the laugh meant only for him, he thought, the girlish way she chuckled like a child, the way her eyes crinkled up, the way her lips curved, the same lips that was pressed up against his, allowing him to brush against her again and again and again, gaining much fervor as they went.

Nate let his hands ran hungrily down her neck, and down to her waist, pulling her closer, as close as humanly possible as both Mackenzie's hands ran through his hair, tugging and drawing a smothered moan from him as they kissed fervently, and hungrily, so much so that it was almost explosive.

His skin was on fire for the touch of hers and almost without thought, his fingers crept beneath the hem of her shirt, along her smooth flat belly, inching upward, higher and higher and higher. And then..

"I have to go," she blurted as she jerked away.

"What? Whoa.. Did I-?" he sputtered, tripping over words as she backed away from him, wondering if he went too far, if she was insulted, or offended by his lack of control.

"No, no." she replied earnestly, reassuringly, but still backing away, "This was. . . you were – are. . . great, and I look forward to many similar occurrences in the future, but right now, I have to go. Got it?"

"Not the slightest bit," he admitted shaking his head.

"Well it's more fun that way isn't it?" Mackenzie smiled, shuddering, looking unbearably cute with her mused up hair.

"If you say so," was all he could reply, winded, exhausted from the embrace.

"Well, I'll see you in class, sir," she said before winking and leaving him at the door of his dorm room, head spinning.

She spoke approximately a hundred miles a minute, jumped from topic to topic like a kangaroo with springs attached to her feet and within 2 short weeks of sneaking out late for suppers and staying out way past curfew talking about anything and everything under the sun, or rather, moon, Nathaniel James found his addiction to the substance called Mackenzie Anna to have escalated seamlessly from butterflies in his stomach to absolutely heart pounding, throat thickening and head spinning.


End file.
